


For Me Part 2

by makingitwork



Series: Newtmas Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Newt, M/M, Omega Newt, heat - Freeform, possessive thomas, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to my previous Part Me story, does not have to be read to understand this</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me Part 2

‘Thomas! There you are, you can’t come in here!’ 

‘What? Minho, it’s my apartment too.’ Thomas frowned at his asian friend, who stood blocking the doorway. Minho was an Alpha, it was generally recommended for unmated Alphas to share accommodation with other Alphas or Betas, but there was something desperate in his friends eyes. 

‘Thomas, I’m already trying to get Alby under control-‘

Thomas inhaled. He could smell Alby, who he had only met on a number of occasions, but he could smell something else, something sweet, tempting, delicious. He was inside the apartment before he could register the movement, and he froze at what he saw.

A lanky, pale god was flushed red and sat on the kitchen floor, one of his arms strung up and tied with a scarf to the fridge door, which was wide open as the beautiful Omega tried to reach Alby. Alby, who Thomas growled at in competition, was tied by his ankles by my sturdier ropes . ‘You stupid shank!’ Minho yelled, catching Thomas by surprise and pinning him to the ground, and before Thomas could get his senses back together, he too was tied to the legs of the sofa by rope. 

‘Minho- what the hell-‘

‘Sorry guys,’ Minho whispered, heading over to the omega, who whined reproachfully, capturing Alby and Thomas’ attention instantly. Minho kneeled in front of the stunning blond, trying to make eye contact, ‘Newt?’ He called firmly ‘Newt, are you there? Or has the heat taken over? Newt?’

‘Alpha,’ Newt whined, leaning forward as far as he could, trying to touch Minho’s skin, but Minho jumped back quickly, and that’s when Thomas saw it. The small white clip tucked into Minho’s right nostril. A scent immuner. Those were rare, and expensive, because they had to be tailor made for an Alpha specific to the Omegas scent. No two were alike. Minho had one for Newt, they must be close. ‘Alpa, alpha,’ Newt whimpered, tipping his head back in submission, but Minho stood up. 

‘Well that answers that. Okay. All of you wait here, I’m going to get changed, then I’m getting Newt out of here.’ 

‘Get changed?’ Thomas asked, gasping for breath, he seemed to have more sense about him than Alby, who being bathed in the scent of a ripe Omega longer, was already going into a faux-rut. 

‘Cover my skin. I can’t touch him. Even this-‘ he tapped the white immuner, ‘wouldn’t be able to stop me.’ And with that, he disappeared into his room. 

Thomas’ attention turned back on the Omega who was sniffing gently, looking around the room in aching desperation. He scented the two Alpha’s before fixing his sights on Thomas. The black haired boy couldn’t help the smug feeling of being chosen by this angel. When he gasped. Newt was free of his bindings, and had crawled seductively towards Thomas, before sitting, and examining, head cocked curiously. 

‘Alpha?’ he asked, and Thomas couldn’t twig it, but there was something about the way he said the word, something different and interesting. ‘Alpha,’ Newt decided happily, giving him a heart-stopping half smile, leaning in and sweeping his tongue against Thomas’ neck, and then Newt was on top of him, kissing him desperately, and Thomas growled and groaned.

‘Mine.’ He hissed, arms firm around Newt, trying to pin him to the ground, overwhelmed by the smell, and the touch and the-

‘You fucking shank!’ Minho growled, he grabbed Newt, and hauled him away, nearly sprinting for the exit.

…  
… One Month Later   
…

‘Oh. Hello. Is Minho in?’ 

Thomas froze, mouth dropping open. It was him. It was the Omega, the gorgeous angel who he had thought non-stop about since that fateful evening. He hadn’t seen him since. And he was British! ‘He just went out, he’ll be back in a few minutes, i-if you want to come in and wait?’ 

‘Sure, thanks,’ he flashed him a brilliant smile. Thomas was in awe. He was gorgeous even outside his heat. Pale skin, tall and lithe, he walked with grace and elegance, familiar with the apartment, as he perched on a stool by the kitchen counter. ‘I’m Newt. I don’t believe we’ve met before. Minho’s a protective bastard. Literally the only Alpha he lets me near is Alby.’ He rolled his eyes, and Thomas breathed in. The scent was there, the gorgeous sweet smell, but it wasn’t overpowering him now.

‘I’m Thomas. But we’ve…we’ve met before. You…you probably won’t remember though, you were in your heat.’ 

‘Bloody hell,’ Newt breathed, eyes wide ‘Was that my last one? Minho said that one was bad. Said he had to tie up two Alpha’s!’ Newt’s face was tinged with merriment ‘Were you one of them, Tommy? Hahaha! Sorry about that, it came on a few days early, I was a bit careless really.’ 

Thomas managed a gentle laugh, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly ‘It was the first time I’ve ever been close to an Omega in heat. It was…I’ve never experienced anything like it.’ 

Newt shot him a reassuring smile ‘I thought you smelt a little familiar. Comforting. I bet I chose you over Alby,’ 

Thomas ducked his head and blushed, and Newt whistled happily 

‘That’s quite the achievement, Tommy, Alby’s always the scent I trust most- aside from Minho, of course, and you bested him, well done.’ He hopped off the counter to grab a glass of water, and Thomas admired the lean lines of his body. He turned, and caught Thomas’ gaze, and half smirked, a wry little play of his lips ‘I’m really not all that, Tommy,’ Newt chuckled ‘I’m fairly certain you could woo whichever Omega you decided,’ he made a sweeping gesture over Thomas’ form.

He was tall, and well built, well muscled but not bulky with sun kissed skin and thick black hair, and glorious deep eyes. Thomas spluttered ‘No! No, you’re bea-‘ 

‘Newt,’ Minho frowned, walking in ‘I thought I told you not to come in here when there was an Alpha you didn’t know,’ 

‘Please,’ Newt rolled his eyes ‘you worry too much.’ 

‘Do I? I don’t think you take your safety seriously enough!’ Minho’s gaze was hard, and Thomas was surprised. Minho had always been so carefree, but it appeared that when it came to his friends, he was extremely protective. ‘You were almost raped last month, Newt!’ Minho stated, and Newt flinched ‘that’s the truth of it! You’ve got to make sure you’re not putting yourself in dangerous situations-‘ 

‘That was near my heat.’ Newt said firmly ‘I don’t have to worry for another two months, and I agree that I should be more careful near my heats, but aside from them, I refuse to let fear rule my life.’ His chin jutted out stubbornly, and he set his glass back on the table. ‘I don’t want to see a film with you anymore.’ He turned and headed for the door, but Minho grabbed his wrist 

‘Newt, wait-‘ 

‘Your Alpha voice won’t work on me unless I’m in heat.’ Newt taunted, pulling free and grabbing his coat ‘Bye Tommy,’ and then the door slammed. Minho groaned, and turned to Thomas who raised both his hands in innocence, and scurried to his bedroom.

…  
… Two Weeks Later   
…

‘Newt?’

‘Oh hi, Tommy,’ Newt waved from where he was perched in the corner of a small coffee shop. Thomas made his way to him, immensely pleased. He sat down into the cushioned seats and peered at what Newt was drinking.

‘Tea?’ 

‘I get homesick,’ Newt grumbled, kicking him playfully in the shin

‘Ah. So, have you and Minho made up yet?’ 

Newt nodded ‘Yeah, I’m just not allowed anywhere near your apartment anymore,’ he rolled his eyes ‘he’s so paranoid. I can take care of myself, you know? Besides, I don’t think it would have been that terrible if you’d ended up mating me.’ 

Thomas spluttered ‘what?!’ 

‘Well yes,’ Newt shrugged ‘if you bit me now that would be the problem. That’s a permanent mate mark. That’s what we have to be worried about.’ He tilted his head to the side, and tugged down his shirt, tapping at the side of his throat just above his collar bone, and Thomas watched greedily ‘That, Tommy, would be a problem.’ 

‘I love your voice.’ 

Newt grinned at him ‘one of the perks of being the only British person on this block. Everyone loves a good accent.’ 

…  
… Three days Later   
…

‘Hey Thomas,’ Minho called, and Thomas looked up from his books ‘Me and the rest of the guys are going out to a bar. You wanna come?’ 

‘Really?’ Thomas beamed, Minho liked him and tried to be inclusive, but he hadn’t met all his friends yet. 

‘Yeah, you dumb shank,’ Minho rolled his eyes ‘hurry up,’ The bar was nice, a little empty but it was only the late evening, and in the corner in a booth, were Minho’s friends. The two of them joined them, and Minho nodded ‘Everyone, this is Thomas, Thomas this is Ben, Teresa, Alby, and you know Newt,’ 

Thomas waved, and they resumed chatting. It was nice, to be included into this circle of friends, but as the night wore on the bar got more and more crowded, the music louder, the lights darker, it became obvious that Newt was getting a little more than tipsy. ‘Why is he getting so drunk?’ Thomas asked, Newt didn’t seem the type 

Minho gave him a sad look ‘He’s always a little sad this time of year. Misses home.’ 

Thomas looked at Newt, who was giggling happily, not really hearing the conversation. But what bothered Thomas, was Alby, who had been a little cold to him the entire evening. And now, Alby had his arm tight around Newt’s shoulders, encouraging the lithe Omega to curl into him. Were the two of them together? ‘Is Alby always this…touchy feely?’ 

Minho took a sip of whatever it was he was drinking, and pulled a face ‘I don’t like it. But what can I say? He’s not doing anything wrong.’ 

‘Hey guys, I think I better get this daft shank home,’ Alby chuckled, mostly sober, like Thomas, he stood up, and with one arm firm around Newt’s waist, hoisted the light Omega up too. Newt just laughed helplessly, unaware as to what was happening. 

Thomas stood ‘I’ll come too. I’m not feeling very well.’ 

‘Tommy!’ Newt exclaimed delightedly ‘C’mhere Tommy, hahaha, A-Alby, lemmie go a sec,’ Alby reluctantly withdrew from Newt once they were outside in the cool night air, and Newt leapt onto Thomas’ back, legs around his waist and arms over his shoulders, purring contentedly ‘Homewards steed!’ He declared, and Thomas laughed despite himself 

‘He’s a happy drunk, isn’t he?’ 

Alby relaxed marginally, nodding ‘Yeah he is.’

They walked for a while in silence, Thomas following Alby’s footsteps as he didn’t know where Newt lived, but from where they were going, it didn’t seem to be too far away from where he lived. Newt was hiccuping and giggling distractingly and quietly against Thomas’ neck. ‘Alby, why have you been so…distant, to me?’ 

Alby sighed, running a hand over his ebony forehead ‘I think you know why,’ 

Thomas frowned ‘because of Newt? But why? The two of you are obviously really close.’ 

‘I’ve wanted to mate with him for years, Thomas. I’ve asked him three times, and he keeps saying no, and I…I don’t know what to do. If he just told me how to change, I would!’ 

‘Albyyyy!’ Newt sang happily ‘Hello Alby!’ 

Thomas ran a thumb over Newt’s ankle lovingly ‘Have you asked him why?’ 

Alby kicked a stone as they walked ‘He says he doesn’t feel it for me. That’s it. How can I help that? It’s my biology.’ Alby glared at the sky, growling in Alpha mode ‘Sometimes I think if I could just show him, you know? Just pin him down and make him take it, make him see! Show him that I could provide for him in that way.’ 

Thomas gripped Newt more tightly ‘Alby? That’s…’ 

‘I wouldn’t do it. I wouldn’t.’ 

Thomas believed him.

…  
…  
…

 

‘You know something, Tommy?’ Newt chirped happily, and Thomas groaned, blinking up from his pillows to see Newt sat on a brown chair, leaning back onto its back too legs, eating a packet of sweets ‘I really like how you smell. I really like it.’ 

Thomas blinked ‘What?’ 

Newt laughed again ‘We’re at my flat, Tommy. I woke up with you practically crushing me.’ 

Thomas flushed red ‘sorry. Where’s Alby?’ 

‘Hell if I know,’ Newt shrugged, tipping the bag of sweets into his mouth, and Thomas frowned 

‘Why don’t you have a hang over?’ 

Newt just grinned at him ‘Guess I handle my liquor better than you chumps! Come on, Tommy, get up, I’m bored!’ Thomas looked up at him, and Newt grinned, jumping onto the bed, lying beside the stronger male, and pressing his nose into his neck. Thomas gasped and froze as Newt scented him. Then it hit him, Newt was scenting him. Scenting him. That meant he was being considered. As a mate. Oh god, he tried his best to smell nice, which of course he couldn’t control, so was just him hoping. ‘Mm, I really like how you smell,’ Newt murmured, shifting upwards, and presenting his neck ‘You?’ 

Thomas licked his suddenly parched lips, leaning forward and dragging his nose down Newt’s throat, inhaling deeply. He smelt like heaven. Heaven and sweet things. ‘I love you,’ he groaned, and Newt clapped delightedly 

‘Then it’s settled, Tommy! You and me, we’re dating now.’ 

Thomas stared at him, before a grin spread out across his face ‘you’re the most remarkable Omega I’ve ever met.’ 

Newt threw a sweet up into the air and caught it between his teeth, and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment 
> 
> Please, Tommy, please?


End file.
